


Camping In The Woods

by frozentiger



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Knotting, Large Breasts, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozentiger/pseuds/frozentiger
Summary: AU where Akeno and Rias are normal teenage girls who are kidnapped by werewolves.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Camping In The Woods

Rias and Akeno were in quite the bind, they woke up next to a small fire in the middle of a forest. Around them were two werewolves who stared at the girls hungryly.

It had happened all so fast. They were sharing a tent on a school camping trip when they heard strange noises from outside. When they had gone to investigate something attacked from the dark and knocked them unconscious. Now they were in an unfamiliar part of the forest with nothing but darkness on all sides.

The werewolves were around eight feet tall at least. Something the girls noticed quite fast as well was the large red cocks between the beast legs. Their canine cocks were already hard and twitching at the sight of the women and the predatory stare they gave told the girls all they needed to know about how to survive this encounter.

The girls slowly began to take off their school uniforms as the werewolves watched drooling at the erotic bodies before them. Both girls decided to remain in their underwear and socks for the time being. Rias was wearing a plain pink bra and panties while also having white knee high socks. Akeno was wearing a risque pair of black silk lingerie with black knee high socks. Both girls had very erotic bodies, sporting large D-Cup breast, wide hips with large round butts, and thick soft thighs and creamy skin.

Without needing to be told what to do both girls crawled up to one of the beasts, while akeno did it slowly intentionally to build suspense as she crawled in a sexy manner putting an emphasis on moving her hips. Rias on the other hand moved nervously and unsure, seeing her friend so willingly embracing the situation was throwing her off.

The werewolves cocks were both around the same twelve inches in size and looked like a canine penis.

Each girl wrapped a hand around a thick warm red shaft. Both girls started to pump their soft hands on the cocks and were met with satisfied growls from the beast. Akeno’s pumps were firm and precise, showing she clearly knew what she was doing. Rias would look over at her friend and try to copy but her technique was clearly that of an amateur.

Akeno began to see precum drip from the tip of the wolf's cock, she smiled and licked her lips before taking the flaring red cock into her mouth and sucking on it. She gave the beast cock a nice messy blowjob as she took more of it into her mouth while her tongue slathered all over the warm rod.

Rias wolf seeing its friend enjoy some oral attention wanted some as well, the crimson haired girl yelped as the wolf's strong claws grabbed her head and angled it towards its pulsing cock. Ria’s could see a clear liquid drip from the tip, she slowly stuck her tongue out and licked the beast cock head. It tasted weird but at the same time was making her feel hot and dizzy, after the beast gave an annoyed growl she continued giving the cock testing licks before taking it in her mouth.

Both werewolves were enjoying their oral attention, the only thing that could be heard in the dark forest was the fire and wet sucking and slurping as both girls were working away at the beast cocks with their mouths and throats. Rias was still figuring things out but was trying her best to suck the large cock into the back of her mouth. Akeno was a natural, slurping and gagging all over the thick meat making a mess of spit and precum all over her breast and face.

The werewolves both pushed their cocks deep into the girls mouths and howled at the night sky as they came. Akeno held the cock in throat tightly and drank up each shot of cum with a loud gulp. Rias tried to do the same but it was too much so half way through she pulled her lips off the red cock with a pop as the remaining pumps of cum trenched her face and hair in the sticky substance.

Akeno crawled over to her friend and began licking the cum of Rias before then sharing it in a messy kiss with the other girl. They both moaned as their tongues swapped the thick cum.

After they were done Akeno leaned her chest over a small log next to the fire, Rias followed suit and joined her friend in raising their hips and wiggling their asses while they pulled down their panties. Both girls had small trimmed bushes of pubic hair above small pussy lips dripping in anticipation.

The werewolves took their places behind the two sexy females. Both girls let out soft moans as the warm cocks rubbed against their pussies getting nice and lubed up from the girls juices. After a few moments both girls felt the tips of the cocks against their lower lips and let out loud moans as they were penetrated by the thick shafts.

Rias clawed at the wood underneath her letting out loud whines as for the first time her pussy was filled with cock, she had already broken her hymen before but it still took some getting used to having her cunt stretched and filled so much.

The redhead laid still trying to adjust but the beast having her cared only for its own pleasure as it relentlessly pounded her unused pussy. As she got used to its size she began moaning and noticed she had begun begging for more of the beast cock. Its cock was large and thick spreading her pussy wide open for it and was extremely warm making her feel comfort in the warmth it provided. Naturally she had started squeezing her slick walls on the shaft invading them earning growls and whimpers from the satisfied wolf.

Akeno was pushing her hips back trying to match the beast wild rhythm but it was hard. The werewolf was slamming into her pussy like an animal. Her slick warm insides welcomed the canine cock, lubing it up nicely so each thrust was smooth and deep.

Her mate was lightly clawing at her large round ass leaving small gashs as it plowed her like a bitch. she responded with moans like she was in heat. Akeno could feel her partner's cock throbbing against her cunt as she worked her pussy muscles to pleasure the wolf's shaft. The beast responded by biting her neck lightly making sure she stayed right where it wanted as it fucked her into oblivion.

The girls were leaning against the log for support moaning and whining in lust as they were used. Once they felt the beast closing in on an orgasm they sat the wolves down and wrapped their large boobs around the rapidly throbbing cocks. They gave the werewolves a nice titfuck with their soft tits, drooling onto the cocks so they could have an easier time sliding between their breasts. All that could be seen of the wolves' meat was the tips of their red cocks poking between the girls mounds with every thrust up.

The soft warm feeling of the girls boobs brought the beast to completion quickly.

Akeno and Rias let out gasp as warm white cum began pouring from in between their tits. The girls kept squeezing and boncing their bust on the shafts making sure to milk as much as they could from their partners as their breast was showered in semen.

While the previous events were enjoyable the werewolves wanted more as their animal nature kicked in, both girls yelped as they were forced into mating presses on the ground. The wolves instantly shoved their cocks into the snug pussys and began fucking the girls with full force.

Rias was gasping for air in between moans as her cunt was used as nothing but a toy for the beast. She reached out and began stroking the beast chest as her mind went blank from the overwhelming pleasure her body was experiencing. Feeling its cock throb inside her and with the position they were in Rias realized the werewolf was intending to cum in her. 

She took the wolf's face in her hands and gave its snout light kisses while talking to it in a sweet voice.

“It's ok you can cum in me i don't mind i want to cum together…”

The beast seemed to understand her and began licking her tits making the young girl squeal.

Akeno was screaming out in pleasure as her wolf mate was penetrating her womb with its cock. The wolf kept a tight grip on her hips as it forced its cock deep into her womb. Feeling the beast knot pressing against her already full pussy made Akeno excited beyond belief as she shouted and encouraged it to keep going.

“Thats a good boy~ fuck me~ harder baby force that knot in me and fill my womb with your pups~ ahh good boy your such a good boy cum for me~ Go ahead and make me you’re bitch~”

Hearing such encouragement brought the creature crashing into its orgasm as with one hard shove it forced its knot into her without warning. Akeno screamed out as her pussy was stretched to a painful level but the pain only made her cum harder squirting all over the thick shaft in her. Wanting to help her mate she used her feet and toes to massage the beast's large balls earning her an overwhelming blast of cum into her womb. Akeno’s tongue hung from her mouth as her cunt was stuffed full.

Not far behind Rias and her mate both were close to cumming and it was when she felt something pushing against her and she looked over at her friend that Rias remembered canines have knots. Before she could do anything the werewolf forced its knot into her stretching the poor girl's hole and caused the red head to scream out. Her screams soon turned to moans as gallons of warm cum filled her and with the knot it had nowhere to go leaving her pussy and womb filled to the brim.

Both girls laid on the grass shivering as streams of thick creamy cum drained from their used cunts.

The two girls were reported missing but never found.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/FrozenTiger10 follow for wip updates and story polls :D


End file.
